A Year Later
by zeuskiller13
Summary: SEQUEL TO: The Recruit. It has been one year since Matt was moved to Chicago after joining the Avengers. Now, he is called upon by Black Widow and Captain America to come with them to Helicarrier and help find the next Infinity Stone. It isn't easy going from making cakes to being a soldier... I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS OR CHRONICLE!
1. Chapter 1: 389 Days Later

It was the worst sound in the known universe, the most irritating noise that could ever be heard, an alarm clock. It was almost an instinct now as the clock flew from the side table and into the wall, where it shattered. That was the third this month. A groan sounded from the bed as its occupant rose into the waking world.

If anyone else was in the room they would've laughed at the bed head that the occupant wore. Matt slowly rose from his daze and looked at the mess on the floor, with a sigh he stood and stretched. According to Matt, waking up before the sun was illegal. It took five minutes before Matt put his hair down and dressed in his lovely bakery uniform, he could already hear himself saying: "Welcome to Debbies Delights, what can I get for you?" Yeah, it wasn't a great job. It was what S.H.I.E.L.D had given him in exchange for amnesty for the destruction in Seattle, and a gift for joining the Avengers. Matt looked back at the event a year ago, he had been kidnapped, killed, and brought back to life in all of twelve hours.

As the sun finally crested over the horizon, Matt was driving his motorbike to work. If it was his choice, he'd fly, but Tye didn't have any powers and it had to stay that way. It took five minutes to get from his apartment to the bakery, talk about a drive. The silver back door was open, meaning Debbie was already in the back. Matt liked Debbie, she was a small middle aged women with red hair and age lines. Debbie was usually a gruff women but she was always nice to Matt, who wondered if maybe S.H.I.E.L.D paid her off.

As Matt/Tye walked into the back he heard the oven ding and Debbie call out for someone to get it. The kitchen smelled like donuts, the morning specialty, and cookies. Quickly putting a mit on, Matt pulled the three pans out of the oven. The cookies were chocolate chip peanut butter, amazing. If he didn't train every night, Matt was sure he'd be fat. Debbie was an amazing baker, everything she made melt in your mouth and filled you with joy. Even the famous Captain America wouldn't stand a chance to Debbie's brownies.

Speaking of Steve, it had been four months since Matt had last seen him. It was then that it was discovered that H.Y.D.R.A was working within S.H.I.E.L.D but before it blew up the Captain put an end to it. Steve even rescued his old friend, Bucky, who was undercover as the Winter Soldier. S.H.I.E.L.D was almost crippled, but nothing big happened and all the H.Y.D.R.A spies, disposed of. (This is basically changing the end of the Winter Soldier)

Debbie walked in a few minutes after Matt had put all the cookies onto a plate in organized patterns. Debbie liked Matt/Tye he was a very hard worker, and always tried to get overtime. All her other employees were jerks to each other, and always slacked off, but not him.

"Good morning, Tye." Debbie said as she grabbed the second bowl of dough and rolled balls out.

"You too, Debbie. What do you want me to do this morning?" Matt asked. It was only six but start the morning off fast.

"Well, you can unlock the door, and serve the first customers. We've got a reputation to keep up." Debbie told Matt, who walked to the front of the bakery. Debbie's Delights was a small building, but it was still impressive. A display in the window showed two wedding cakes, an apple pie, and a plate of cookies. Glass cases on either side of the register showed off their cupcakes, and chocolate fudge, and behind the register was all the cookies, cakes, and pies in stock. It was morning so the coffee machine ran on the display to Matt's left.

It was three minutes after the sign was flipped on the door that the first customer walked in. His name was Bill and he was a traveling salesman, he did most his business here, in the suburbs of Chicago. If you were dumb, you went into the city, and probably died. Matt went to the city a few times a month, and he stayed downtown, away from the south side at all costs. Bill ordered his usual, a chocolate donut and french vanilla cappuccino.

"Have a nice day." Matt said handing Bill his $4.54 in change. Despite the act, Matt hated this job. Sure he got more than minimum wage and Debbie liked him, but he hated the feeling of being restricted. After he died, and Nebula got the Infinity Stone, Matt learned the full extent of his powers. Not only was he able to do more without his nose bleeding, he was starting to develop glimpses of new powers. Well, he had no idea what they were yet, but still new powers.

The day wore on and over the course of the day, Matt covered three of his coworkers shifts, what was supposed to be a six hour shift turned about to be a fourteen hour shift. Debbie wanted nothing more than to fire everyone but Matt however there would be a lot of repercussions, like Matt working all day. Which he currently did. It was eight when Matt got on his bike and zoomed back to his apartment.

Up three flights of stairs, down two hallways, and past five doors, Matt walked to his door. Matt heard the satisfying click of the lock opening as he moved his hand clockwise. The blue door fell open and Matt threw his jacket on the kitchen table. The apartment was small, a kitchen, one bathroom, and a living room with a foldout couch. It was almost certain Nick didn't like Matt, a crap job, a crap apartment, and no contact for a year.

The living room was illuminated as the light flip switched on behind him. His own home was the only safe place to use his powers. Call him lazy, but Matt loved being able to float the remote across the room to him, and get a can of Mountain Dew from the fridge. It was the kind of night where you abandon all responsibilities and watch Doctor Who on Netflix. Thank god it was friday, he was sick of the business in the morning and he usually went to the city on the weekends.

Matt opened the episode 'The Waters of Mars' it was personally his favorite episode, although it was also the episode that caused him to not think fondly of the 10th Doctor. As the hour wore on Matt's eyelids grew more heavy until he slumped over in his chair.

With the morning light Matt jumped to his feet, he was late. He was never late. It took him three minutes to get dressed in his uniform and onto his motorbike. If the sun was over the horizon, Matt was already ten minutes late. It was another three minutes before he was in the back room waiting for Debbie.

"Good morning, Tye." Debbie spoke from behind him.

"Sorry I was late." Matt didn't bother with excuses, they were meaningless. Debbie looked surprised.

"I didn't even notice, well don't let it happen again." She said with a smile. Matt let out a sigh, he worried for nothing. He probably wouldn't have panicked so much if Debbies attitude toward tardiness hadn't been known to him. When Matt first started working at the bakery, a girl named Helen was ten minutes late and she was instantly fired. It was harsh, but Debbie didn't handle it well.

It was another slow morning and toward noon Matt was sick of doing, well anything. It was almost time for the lunch rush and he was writing down how many checks they had gotten that day from who in order of serve. It was a lot of names and organizing. He was writing when the doorbell rang when someone walked in.

"Hello, welcome to Debbie's Delights, how can I help you?" Matt said continuing with his writing.

"Just a chocolate muffin, please." The customer said. Matt froze and slowly looked up at the owner of the voice. It had been a year but she still looked the same. "Oh, and a french vanilla cappuccino." Black Widow ordered.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

Are you *dolphin noise* kidding me? That's all Matt thought, the only thing in his mind. Black Widow, the Natasha Romanoff standing in front of him. No talk, no communication for a YEAR and here she was, asking for coffee. Matt must've had a ridiculous look on his face, but who could blame him? Natasha had a sly smile as if to say "that's right, I'm back". The smile slowly faded and she leaned forward.

"Be in the back of the building in five minutes." Black Widow said before walking out. Matt was still frozen, how in the hell could he just leave?

A cough behind him made him turn. Debbie stood twirling a mixing cup, her eyes glaring at him.

"You better get out there. Natasha doesn't mess around." Debbie said as casual as could be.

"I knew it." Matt muttered under his breath. Of course Debbie was an agent in disguise, of freaking course.

"Sorry, kid. Fury wanted to make sure you were protected." Debbie explained. Matt nodded and walked to the back door. Leaving his apron on the counter in the kitchen. Opening the metal door revealed a sleek black corvette. Natasha leaned against the passenger door and glanced up at Matt.

"Where are we going?" Matt asked.

"Just gonna get right down to business?" Someone spoke next to him. Matt raised his hands and was ready to send the man flying. Steve walked forward with a grin on his face. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Don't do that." Matt said. "Where have you been for the last year?"

"Well we first had problems with the Council for recruiting a new Avenger without asking. Then we had issues with H.Y.D.R.A which you know of. And the last few months were just waiting for approval to come get you. I'm afraid we have some news."

"What news?" Matt asked.

"A comet hit the ground over in Russia. Or at least that's what the public thinks." Natasha told. Matt had seen the story on the news, a comet that was supposed to miss the Earth was pulled down to the ground. The small object didn't do much damage, just blew a lot of trees away.

"What was it actually?"

"We don't know. But it wasn't a meteorite. And all the crews that have tried to get it have been held back by heavy radiation. Now, if we're right about this...we think it's an infinity stone. It's a leap of faith but we've been kind of a magnet for these things lately. And the fact that the comet literally turned into the planet suggests the same. Thor's been giving us updates on the current ones. The Tesseract is in Asgard and the Aether was moved to an offworld base. Another was moved to Xandarian, whoever they are, hands, and the Soul Stone is with Nebula. A part is still with you, we think. That's why we're bringing you in, to see if maybe the energy is growing inside of you." Steve told.

"Where are we going?" Matt asked.

"The Helicarrier, we've kept it hibernating over the Atlantic, now we're gonna go back. The rest of the team is already there, we're waiting for you. And then you can become a permanent member of our team. Stay in the tower and go on missions. What do you think?" Natasha asked.

"It's better than working in a bakery." Matt shrugged. Okay, maybe it was more because he's missed being able to use his powers. At least he would be able to fly for all hours of the day, oh he missed flying...

"I'm in."

**Thank you to TheXReaper for telling me the chapter was damaged. Sorry everyone! **


	3. Chapter 3: The Force

**I'm sorry for the extremely extended period of inactivity. I had semester exams, then I got a job and that takes up a lot of my time. But I will try to start writing more. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think :D.**

Flying, he was flying again. Actual full freedom and non-resistant flying. The smile on Matt's face couldn't be helped as he pierced the clouds. His little bits of freedom in Chicago paled in comparison to this. The wind rippled his shirt as he flipped through the air with laughs. Sure he usually had a coat for this but it was in the back of his mind now.

The puffy clouds were no match for the gifted human and the bits of water vapor inside them covered Matt's face. Steve had told him that the helicarrier was coming over their radar but Matt didn't care, he was flying. With the addition of Andrew and Steve's powers, he was actually very good at using his own. Matt had mastered being able to cloak his real power, it was like DragonBall. It was wondered many times if he went all out if he could beat Nebula. Matt had really hoped that he would get a rematch.

"Matt, we've spotted the carrier." Natasha told him over the walkie talkie. Matt looked up and saw the ship hovering like usual. It didn't look any different, and the three that had been destroyed in DC had looked exactly the same. Matt remembered that on the news, three helicarriers crashing to the ground, a last gift to S.H.I.E.L.D from H.Y.D.R.A.

With a thought, Matt whipped through the clouds and grabbed onto the wing of the plane Natasha was flying. A few seconds later, they touched down on the runway. Matt watched as workers bustled around on the deck of the ship. It was a familiar sight.

"Mr. Garetty, welcome back." Tony Stark said partially dressed in a suit of armor. Partially dressed being his arms being covered in the metal.

"Good to be back, Mr. Stark." Tony nodded at Matt's reply before turning and pushing a crate along the deck.

"We should get to Fury." Steve said walking up behind Matt. They walked into the ship and into the giant control room. Fury stood at his usual post with Agent Hill standing near him.

"Garetty." Furt said plainly. Matt waved, despite that the man couldn't see him. "Banner wants you in his lab, I suggest you go now." Matt looked to Steve but he just motioned to the hallway. With a sigh he walked to the room. Inside Banner was looking at some lifeform in a microscope. Upon his arrival he straightened.

"Matt, it's been awhile." Banner said. Matt nodded in agreement. "I don't really wanna be wasting time so I'm just gonna go to the point. Hold out your arm please." Matt looked at the man for a moment before holding out his arm. His work uniform was a short sleeved shirt and allowed Banner to take blood from his arm.

"I'm not gonna become a science experiment am I?" Matt asked only half kidding. Banner only seemed to chuckle before putting the blood on a slide. Curious, Matt watched him stare at the sample for a few seconds.

"Well, you are definitely different..." Banner said quietly.

"Different in a good way?" Matt pondered.

"Hmm? Oh yes, your blood is filled with a strange form of white blood cells, I'm assuming that's where your healing comes from. Your telekinesis, well I'd have to tear your brain apart for that one."

"Yeah, no thank you." Matt said.

"Aww, I thought we were gonna have fun..." Stark said walking in. His suit flew off into a case in the back of the lab.

"Tony, do we have it?" Banner said. "I never grabbed it from the tower."

"I did, Garetty, if you could follow me." Stark beckoned him to follow. They walked down several tiny corridors and got to the place Tony held 3 backup suits. Next to them was Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, and another suit he didn't recognise. Thor never really took his off while on Earth, but there was a slot for it.

Stark walked to the unknown suit engraved on the metal above was the word _Force_. The suit inside was purple and black. It was sleek and had a black mask that covered the mannequins face till his mouth. The suit covered the whole body except the hands and feet. There were iron balls around the wrist of the suit. The chest had a purple F.

"This is yours kid." Stark said stepping back. "I made the material myself, its waterproof, windproof, hell it's even bulletproof. Although you have your own shield around your body at all times so. Its very aerodynamic able to withstand a force of Mach 5. The iron balls are your personal weapons, they have their own taser inside as well as a tracking device. The mask is basically a hood but it keeps your ears warm. The F is just your name. Force, you like it?"

"I love it." Matt replied without missing a beat. He honestly thought the team had forgotten all about him, they didn't in fact they were preparing for him.

"Good, it's also pretty easy to put on, you're welcome. What are you thinking?"

"When do we go to Russia?" Matt said with a grin.

"Now." Steve spoke from behind them. "S.H.I.E.L.D can only cover the area so long before they're overrun by something. The 0-8-4 is being pretty quiet but if it's what we think it is..."

"It won't be." Stark said moving his hands and having his suit wrap around his body. The rest of the team slowly came into the room and got ready.

"What are you waiting for? Suit up." Steve said with a smile. Matt didn't need a second invitation, he quickly became the Force.


	4. Chapter 4: Hello Again

The suit was most definitely made for him, it was amazing. He felt absolutely no air resistance and flew faster than he had ever before. His body didn't feel the chilling effects from being up as high as he was, he was actually warm. Next to Matt flew Iron Man, fully suited in Mark XLIV. The looked at each other for a moment before returning to flight. Behind them flew the rest of the Avengers. Russia was coming over the horizon as they flew. S.H.I.E.L.D was forbidden from flying in Chinese airspace with what happened with H.Y.D.R.A so the team was forced to fly north through the Bering Strait. Siberia was a barren and plain place, but the 0-8-4 crashed here.

"We just received word that the object is active, it seems our presence is affecting whatever it is." Steve told them over their radio. Matt looked back, he had spent all year reading on S.H.I.E.L.D tactics and policies, and he himself had a Level 8 Clearance level which was amazing to him, but the team still had a close knit bond to them. Matt felt like he wasn't quite in that bond yet.

As they came to the crash sight, Matt saw what all the fuss was about. The crater was enormous, at least 5 football fields wide, the surrounding forest had been leveled from the force. S.H.I.E.L.D trucks were surrounding the edges of the crater, but had yet to go inside. A small orange light emitted from the very center, Matt felt drawn to the light like a fly.

"Fury wants us to move in first, grab the stone and get out." Black Widow ordered.

"Are we sure it's the stone?" Tony asked.

"Readings are identical to Loki's Scepter, the Tesseract, and Matt." Clint told.

"Me?" Matt inquired.

"Yeah, you were literally an Infinity Stone still kinda are, sorta." He was kind of an Infinity Stone, it was the energy that unlocked his powers within his very soul. It was also what kept him alive after Nebula had her way with him. He was still able to call upon the tiny bit he had inside his heart and help him out. Nebula had the stone but he was the product.

"Alright, Matt and Stark move in first and acquire the stone. We'll run detail. Stark has his suit and Matt has his shield so the radiation won't hurt them." Steve commanded. Matt nodded and flew with Tony to the center. The light was incredibly bright now. The stone was just that, a stone. Not a giant crystal, mist, or even cube, a stone. Matt reached out for it but Stark grabbed his arm.

"Thor told us the risks of having two stones so close together, I got it." Tony said with a smile to his voice.

"Actually, I've got it." A chilling voice called. Matt froze, he knew that voice. Power filled his veins with rage he turned to face Nebula.

"How did you get here?" Tony asked.

"Teleport, you Terrans are still basic at the basic technology. Pathetic." Nebula walked forward but Matt halted her movements with a thought.

"The stone isn't yours Nebula." He said. Wow, he sounded very cliche.

"How are you not dead?" Nebula asked. "I killed you, I took the Soul energy from you. You're dead."

"Dead and Alive. Must be a zombie then." Matt said with a grin, he began to lift her but she stayed put. She was smiling, why was she smiling? In a flash she threw two daggers into both of Matt's shoulders, or more at them. He caught them quickly and sent them shooting back at her. She grabbed both and charged Matt before he could think of his powers. His shield reflex activated and slowed her down enough for him to dive out of the way. Kicking out he caught her in the elbow, snapping it. A dagger flew into the air and Matt caught it. Her elbow quickly fixed itself and she attacked again. A duel began with the two before Nebula exploded.

"I think that's about enough of that." Tony said lowering his arm. Legs wrapped around his suit and flipped him onto his back. Nebula raised her sword but Matt knocked her back. She just wouldn't die. The two squared off again as Tony struggled to get up. Matt felt his brain surging, which kinda felt gross. The air around him began to slow down and he brought his hands down with force. A wave of energy flew out around him, not just a small wave, no it was a massive. It sent Tony and Nebula flying, dust cleared away from the entirety of the crater and knocked Agents over.

Matt felt out with his shield and grabbed Nebula from inside the dust cloud. She fought his grip but he knew that wasn't possible now. With his other hand he sent out vibrations, in a perfect frequency that both her swords shattered. Nebula, however, was unaffected. Rage again filled Matt's brain and clouds gathered overhead, raising his hand he felt inside the clouds for a moment before opening the heavens. A single super powered lightning bolt followed his motions and slammed into the ground and Nebula. Screams filled the air, one coming from his ear.

"What the hell is going on in there!?" Steve shouted.

"Nebula's here." Matt replied. Steve's voice droned out as Nebula got up again from where he'd thrown her. The orange stone sat between them, the two with the same idea. Sprinting forward Matt grabbed the stone, as did Nebula. Orange energy covered Nebula's face and her body. Matt felt the same energy fill him, double what he was used to.

Orange surrounded them in a tornado and the gravity began to pull on them. Their legs flew from under them and they began to spin around the stone. Faster and faster they spun until Nebula flew off the stone and out of the vortex with a scream. Matt held on as long as he could until he too was ripped away and fell through the orange fabric.

Dizziness and amnesia accompanied Matt upon his landing. The world slowly came to focus like you see in found footage horror movies.

"Hey, are you okay?" A girls voice asked. "Matt?" Matt rubbed his eyes an looked at the face in front of him. "Earth to Matt, anyone home?" The girl asked again.

"Casey?"

**Reviews make Thanos happy**


	5. Chapter 5: All These Years

**Alright, sorry about the wait but I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter I've written. I hope you guys enjoy going back to Chronicle, because I'm enjoying writing it :D. **

The sun was shining, birds were singing, car horns were honking and his girlfriend was standing in front of him. Was she still his girlfriend? Nineteen months without communication probably made her rather angry. But she was sitting right there, and so was he. Except he was sitting in her living room like he used to so long ago. Casey hadn't changed at all, she was smiling and looked as beautiful as she did when he ran.

"Who else?" Casey asked taking his hand. Matt then realised that he was no longer in his Force suit, he was wearing his usual hoodie and jeans that he wore months ago. A news broadcast played behind her on the TV it read. **Tension Between North and South Korea Increases **but what he noticed most was the date. **May 3, 2012**.

It was 2015 three minutes ago, wasn't it? There was no way he had dreamt the last 3 years. Casey dropped his hand and looked at him with concern. When Matt's hand hit the couch he hissed in pain. Imbedded in his palm was half of the Orange Stone. So somehow he had been misplaced in Time.

"Are you alright?" Casey asked.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some air." Matt explained jumping up and rushing out of the house. Immediately taking flight he soared into the sky, he was weaker, a lot weaker. 3 years, how could he lose 3 years? He looked at his palm again, it must've been the stone. The Infinity Stone of Time.

"Hey, Matt! You alright man?" A voice spoke behind him. Steve and Andrew hovered behind him, a small drop of blood coming from their noses. They weren't dead, that's why he was so weak. A thought then hit Matt, they were still vessels for the Soul Stone.

"Talk to me, Matt." Andrew said getting closer. Matt was terrified, it was all too normal. He needed to get back to his own time, now.

"Stay away." Matt muttered backing up.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Steve said reaching out.

"Stay away!" Matt shouted flying off. Seattle was still as it was, there was no damaged and partially collapsed buildings, nothing to signal what happened so long ago, or what was yet to happen.

"Ma-aa-aatt? Wh-ee-rr- ar- yo?" A voice spoke inside his head. It was Tony's! He quickly landed in the woods and looked at his hand. Inside the reflection of the stone was the Avengers looking around the crater, how could he talk to the future?

"I'm here, I'm here!" Matt yelled at the stone. The Avengers looked at him through the stone.

"Wh-eere?"

"Come on you stupid thing, give me a better signal." Matt spoke. A small light branched out from the stone and opened a small portal in front of him.

"Oh, there you are." Tony said. The team gathered around what must've been a portal for them too.

"Yeah, here I am. Now get me out of here." Matt told them.

"Wait, are you in Seattle?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, in 2012!" Matt shouted.

"What? Was it the stone?"

"Yeah, and it's in my freaking palm." Matt told them. Thor stepped forward.

"Matt, now it is important you listen to me. You are linking to the Infinity Stone of Time. That means it will do what it wants and you are going to have to obey to it. Now, if you've landed three years previous as you've said that means you're once again an Infinity Stone yourself. The two are going to start and interact."

"So what do I do?" Matt asked.

"I don't know."

"Oh that did a lot of good." Matt sighed. "Why do I look and feel like I did three years ago, why am I not in my suit?"

"Because you took the place of yourself, and I assume once you leave your previous self will return. But take heed, you must not tell anyone the events of the future. Only you must know."

"But if I'm here, where did Nebula go?" Matt asked, ignoring Thor.

"The blue girl must be somewhere else in time, with the other half of the stone. I fear that it will link you two like it did Andrew and Steve."

"Any last advice?" Matt asked.

"Stay alive." Natasha said. The light faded out, the stone seemed pleased with itself.

"Matt!?" Andrew yelled from above. "Where are you?"

"Hey! I found him!" Steve said landing next to Matt and lifting him over his shoulder.

"Put me down! Seriously, Steve!" Matt complained. Steve's grip held tight and the trio flew into the air, Matt struggling the whole way. Andrew and Steve were giggling as Matt continued to fight against the bigger. Finally they got to their destination, the Space Needle. Matt was dropped onto the metal, when he tried to stand he was held in place by an opposing force.

"Alright, buddy, no running. What's going on?" Steve asked. A loud beeping sounded from the phone in Matt's pocket. He hadn't heard it in years since he threw his phone into a volcano, it was Casey's ringtone. Matt tried to grab it but he couldn't move his arm. He felt the phone lift up and out of his pocket and into Steve's hand.

"Hey Case. What? No, Matt's a little busy right now. I know, he gave me a cold shoulder too. I'll find out. Bye." Matt grunted as his phone landed on his gut. "So, what's the deal man?" Matt kept his mouth shut and glared at Steve. He hadn't seen his dead friend(s) in years. Here they were. Matt tried to come up with some lie, but he didn't remember the social issues he had in May of 2012.

Andrew landed next to him and poked him in the side causing him to twitch away. None of them were dead, yet. Soon one by one all of them would die. Steve then Andrew then Matt, except Matt would actually come back. He felt the stone in his palm throb. Two Infinity Stones were right next to each other now. Steve sat on the backs of his legs and started at him expectantly.

"We can wait all day." Steve said. Inside his head, Matt was screaming, this was beyond them. Maybe he should just tell them, what would it hurt? Andrew poked him in the side again.

"Stop it." Matt said trying to scoot away.

"It speaks! Good, now tell us what's been bugging you man." Matt kept struggling under the telekinetic assault from both boys, until he felt a drop of blood drip from his nose. "Hey, calm down okay? We're just trying to help you." Steve said. Matt slumped back onto the metal, his head hurt. Now he was tired and annoyed. Okay, no, he really missed these guys.

Steve sat on the other side of Matt and poked him in the side, Andrew did it on the other side. Matt twitched and glared at them. They continued to poke him and made him jump each time. Matt inhaled deeply and drew upon the stone energy he knew he had a larger quantity of now. With a grunt he broke Steve and Andrew's hold on him and flew into the air from the force. He caught himself and looked back at the two who were looking at him in shock and concern.

"Hey, that worked." He said aloud smiling until he felt the stream of blood coming from his nose. The world was spinning, he pushed his younger body too hard. The world tilted before he realized he was falling. Something caught him before the world went black.


	6. Chapter 6: Nebula Returns

Flashes of light, cameras, and Andrew. He was flying with Andrew in front of him, except Andrew was covered in gauze. He was bleeding, his cousin was bleeding, he needed to help him. A horn sounded from his side and a bus full out hit him square on. Flying toward Andrew now, grabbing him and crashing through a wall. Fists and blasts all hitting Matt. Streetlight goes out, Andrew hits the ground. Shots ring out, pain in his arm now. Chasing Andrew again landing in a square. Matt knows what's about to happen, he tries to stop it anything to stop it. No. The spear flies from the statue and pierces Andrew, dead.

Matt threw himself into the waking world with a start. Steve was holding a tissue under his nose, which was still bleeding; and Andrew was sitting by him on the ground.

"Dude, are you okay?! We had no idea what to do, you were falling and we just blanked. You almost hit before Andrew caught you, man." Steve asked pulling back.

"I'm fine." Matt said pulling on the Stone Energy in his center. It was strange having the small piece his was used to be an actual part of the stone. Slowly he felt his head clear, so they had healing powers before they even realized it.

"Really? That's all we get? An 'I'm fine' and a cold shoulder? I thought we were best friends, why the distance?" Steve asked. Matt stood and straightened his hoodie. He walked to the edge of the Needle, they were smart about not going to the tourist hotspot below. Matt knew what he had to do. Sorry Thor.

"Alright, I have to tell you the truth. For all I know time will fix itself when I leave. If I leave."

"What are you talking about?" Andrew asked standing next to Steve. The two crossed their arms in expectation. Matt gave a sigh before starting.

"I'm from the Future." Matt said blatantly. Steve and Andrew remained stone faced. "I don't mean like 2067 or anything, it's only about two years from now. I was fighting a alien named Nebula and we ended up being pulled back in time. I don't know where she is, I assume she landed around the same time as me. She'll turn up, always does."

"I'm the newest member of the Avengers, a group you don't know about yet because the Chitauri invasion hasn't happened yet. That means S.H.I.E.L.D hasn't fallen and other things haven't occurred."

"Okay, that all sounds very great. Write it in a book sometime. Seriously though, truth would be good." Steve gave with a skeptical stare. Matt rolled his eyes before holding out his palm.

A small portal opened again, this one was a window of sorts. It showed Matt flying onto the Helicarrier, fighting with Nebula, flying again with the Avengers. It showed him and Nebula fighting in the crater and grabbing the stone. Then it showed more, metal robots flying down from the sky, a girl creating vibrations from her hands, a robot with red eyes staring at them. The portal fizzled out. Matt, had just seen the future.

Andrew and Steve looked at him with horror. No longer skeptical.

"Why aren't we with you in that?" Andrew asked.

"Does something happen to us?"

"Yes." A voice said behind them. "You die." It was Nebula, again. Matt had to admit she was getting old. She was the same, younger body but same mind. "I had the luck of landing a few days before you. Enough time to get from Ronan to Earth and go home. I think we have a fight to continue."

"Yeah, we do." Matt said with a small grin. Matt gently moved Steve and Andrew back. "I wasn't planning on leaving this early, but I think it's for a good thing I don't stay. Thor said my old self would come back when I left, make sure you guys get away from her."

"Trust me, I won't care about three teenage humans." Nebula sneered holding out her palm. "This is a momentary truce, once we return. You die."

"Well, I guess this is goodbye guys. See ya." Matt said grabbing Nebula's palm. At first nothing happened but then an orange tornado surrounded them. Gravity pulled at their legs, but this time the tornado dissipated and the land hit their feet softly.

They were back in the crater, before they even left. Matt felt the stone push him back as it reformed. Nebula stood and ran for the stone with a containing device. A green arm came down and smashed Nebula into the ground. Tony came behind Hulk and grabbed the container and swooped into the stone. It grabbed the stone and closed like a Hand.

"This isn't over Soul Boy, looks like you found a nemesis in me." Hulk lifted her into the air and slammed her down again. S.H.I.E.L.D agents came with handcuffs and arrested her. Nebula, she really was his nemesis.

"Good job, kid." Iron Man said. "Not bad for your first official day."

"Thanks," Matt said looking at the container, it seemed only he knew about what happened, "what are you gonna do with the Hand like thing."

"Hand? I suppose that's a good name. We'll trademark it. I don't really know, I was thinking we give it to Thor. Or you. It's Steve's call."

"Me? Why me?" Matt asked confused.

"I don't know, you guarded the Soul stone pretty well and from those scans, you could use another one." Iron Man said.

"What do you mean? I thought I checked out?"

"You did, but that spark is burning out isn't it? Can you feel it? Maybe the scans were wrong." Tony said walking away.

"Or maybe they weren't..." Matt trailed, following.

**I'm sorry everyone, I know this isn't the best but I really tried on this. I set my bar way too high by trying to focus more on Chronicle than Avengers. It was really hard trying to put new Matt in old Matt's world. Once again, I'm sorry but I promise the next chapters will be good. I'm hoping to update more frequently and will do all I can to keep this active. Thank you for reading and I'm sorry this one is lacking.**


	7. Chapter 7: Nighttime

It was three hours later when the Helicarrier greeted the Avengers Quinjet over the Pacific Ocean. In his pocket, Matt held the canister firmly. The Orange Infinity Stone was to be discussed of with Matt present in two days. The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D and his team would land and decide with him. It seemed like Matt was a full member of the revived organization.

"We'll be spending a few days here to debrief and relax. Then we can return to the tower. Matt, I'm not sure they have your room ready. You're welcome to bunk with me." Steve said as the Avengers walked off the jet. When he was alone, Matt opened the container. Orange light filtered out and Matt stared with wonder. Footsteps approached and he closed the case. A woman came into the jet and stopped firmly in front of Matt.

"My name is Maria Hill, come with me." Matt didn't tell her that they already met, just went along with it. He followed her into the Helicarrier and down a hallway. A secluded room opened and inside was Nick Fury.

"I may not be Director anymore, but until further notice I'll be your commanding officer. When the new director gets here in a few days, he will assign a DA for you and then you can begin your training as a S.H. .D agent. Until than you are a Level 4 Agent, your badge will be given to you by the director and a decision for the stone will be made after your debrief. Until that time, handle it with care. Dismissed." Fury walked out of the room. Matt was slowly learning his way around the ship, and soon found where his suit went. Everyone else's was already on display, a small note in nice handwriting told him to meet them in the large mess hall.

When he walked into the room, Steve waved him over. Matt sat in one of the many chairs surrounding the table and found himself feeling included with the group. Thor cleared his throat getting everyone's attention.

"Matthew, if you could show the stone." Thor asked. Almost immediately Matt pulled the Hand out of his pocket. Sliding it open the stone hovered in place and gave a soft orange light. Matt felt drawn to it, like he was to the Soul Stone.

"Thor, explain."

"This is the last one, the Time Stone. Matt was the Soul Stone before Nebula acquired it and who knows where it is. A small police force is holding the Power Stone, and a Collector is holding the Reality. Asgardians are holding the Space and it would seem the Mind Stone has fallen into the custody of H.Y.D.R.A. These are all six, and all incredibly powerful. The fact that Matt has successfully controlled two show me he is worthy of holding this one, but it is not up to me. But my word might hold meaning."

"It will." Steve said assuringly. "Until then, Matt and I will be training for his next mission whenever that is. It won't be long before the Media finds out who he is so better make sure he's ready." Matt was wondering about Casey in all of this, how angry would she be at him if he was outed as an Avenger. Avoiding her for almost two years when he was overall okay, she was going to be furious.

It was a few hours later when Matt walked into his shared room with Steve and the two sat on their separate beds.

"You know, it's quite a compliment for Thor to say you're worth of holding one of the most powerful things in the Universe." Steve told him. Matt nodded looking at the Hand.

"Do I want to though?" Matt asked.

"You've done it before." Steve told him.

"Yeah, but I split it evenly with two others and slowly got all of it. This would be all at once, even if it does act like the Soul stone did."

"I'm not gonna sugarcoat it. You're running out of the Soul energy, Banner told me and I'm sure Tony told you. When that energy is gone, so are you. And I'm not losing anyone on my team."

"Wouldn't my healing do something?" Matt asked.

"I don't know. Banner didn't want us telling you about it. It's better to tell you than watch you die. So if our word means anything, you are going to become an Infinity Stone again. Before it's too late. Now get some rest." Steve told him.

Matt did the opposite. He lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. Following the cracks and contours of the metal. His mind was light, he was almost floating. Steve was sound asleep in the bed across the room. It wasn't for a few more minutes until Matt finally gave up and began to sleep.

**Alright, time to introduce the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D into this. I'm thinking about just running this into Age of Ultron with Matt actually being in it. Which would be cool. I saw Ant-Man this last week and maybe could do a tie in there. No idea, I'm kinda wanting to have Thanos in this one but I might just do a sequel again when Civil War comes out and we meet the future Avengers. And we already met the Inhumans in AoS so I could add them (I kinda am with Skye in the next chapter). But thats Chapter 7, and I'm hoping to have 8 up by two weeks. Thank you guys for reading, and I hope I'm pleasing you guys. I'm happy that I have all the Infinity Stones now, unlike the MCU and I can make Matt's character develop with them. But yep, thanks guys. Leave a review and have a good day. **


	8. Chapter 8: Paintball

Morning came late and it wasn't until the sun stretched far into the sky Matt woke up. The bed across the room was empty, meaning the Cap was out and about. With a slow start Matt stood. It was only 24 hours after the Avengers had taken him back onto the team, and so much had happened. He found out he was dying, and that he was actually able to see the future with the stone. Speaking of that, Matt looked into the Orange rock and watched the same events take place again. Who was the girl that could send pulses out of her hands? What was the robot that would cause so much damage? Many questions ran through Matt's head. So, so many questions.

Always curse the man that can see the future, he'll win all the bets. When Matt first saw the future he was scared, but now he was curious. Still scared, but even more curious.

The doors to the new Avengers break room were blue, navy blue. They sat slightly open with Steve, Clint, and Natasha inside. The trio held coffee cups in their hands and were laughing at whatever someone had said.

"Matt! I thought you'd sleep the whole day." Steve said noticing his entrance. Matt gave him a smirk before sitting by them. There was a news broadcast showing hazy video from the crater in Russia.

"It would seem someone new has come to the playing field. This video was emailed to us from inside S.H.I.E.L.D with the caption 'Introducing the Force'. The Avengers have been rumored to have recruited a new member starting last year. This video is poor quality, but this reporter can see this person is highly skilled."

"Oh god, here it comes." Clint said looking away from the broadcast.

"What?" Matt asked. He was actually kinda happy to be seen in a good light on the news, rather than a bad one.

"Not one of us has a secret identity, you know that. It's only so long before the new council comes out with yours. And while the government and us forgave the misunderstanding in Seattle, are the citizens?" Clint asked.

"They won't really come out with my name will they?" Matt asked looking at Steve.

"I can't make any promises. Best bet would be to ask the new director when he gets here tomorrow. Now, what do you say we hit the gym."

"I'm down." Clint said standing. "I've wanted to shoot this kid for over a year." As he walked out of the room, Clint smacked his shoulder hard. Okay, it was fair for the archer to be mad at him. Matt had knocked him out to try and escape. Sure he had died and had many other things happen since then, but the Hawk held grudges.

"Paintballs." Steve corrected. Clint merely rolled his eyes.

Twenty minutes later and Steve was running toward Matt in the open gym. He let a volley of paintballs out of the small gun but Matt caught all of them. Suspending them in the air. Matt grinned but felt a thump on the back of his head. Turning he saw Clint quickly hide behind one of the many poles that appeared randomly. Matt moved the paintballs behind him. He fused them together and sent a massive wave at the archer. Clint was expecting it though and climbed the pole and dove into the air. Hawkeye sailed over Matt and landed one direct shot on his forehead. Matt momentarily lost concentration and his own wave of paint landed on him.

Steve and Clint's howling laughter filled the room. With a glare Matt closed his fist and the two were stuck together. Matt slowly walked forward and enveloped both in what appeared to be a kind hug. In actuality, he was covering them in the paint. When all was said and done the three began to laugh uncontrollably.

"If you kids are done, I think we should do sometime actually productive." Natasha said across the room.

"What do you mean, Nat?" Clint said standing. The trio walked closer to her. In a flash she pulled his pistol and shot all three in the chest. Pink paint trailing down their body.

"Like learn to never trust an assassin." She said putting the pistol down. She smiled.

"Good one." Matt said lifting himself off the ground and floating a little before standing.

"See kid, it's not always serious here." Steve said. He was telling the truth. Being an Avenger was kinda fun.

If only it could always be like that...

**Hey guys! Thank loads for reading. I've gotten a lot of follows lately on both this story and it's prequel. I'm happy you guys are liking this! I'm probably going to update more often as the summer draws to a close. Only thing getting in my way is work and a college visit. But most definitely ready to make Matt and the rest of the Avengers face *spoilers* the Twins! But first, it's time for Matt to meet Phil Coulson. **


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting Time

Matt fixed the bowtie around his neck, the chair across sat silently. The Hand was laid on the center of the table, the Infinity Stone sitting quietly inside it. Matt had tried his best to dress nice, S.H.I.E.L.D had no shortage of nice clothes, but he couldn't quite feel nervous. The other Avengers had yet to meet the new Director, and apparently he wanted to keep it that way. In his mind he knew that the good words of Fury and Steve were backing him.

The door slid open and three people walked in. One was a man with little hair, he wore a nice smile and a nice suit. Next to him was a woman with a leather shirt and long dark hair. The last was a young girl who looked incredibly familiar to Matt.

"Good morning, I am Director Phil Coulson. This May and Skye, we will keep your time here short so lets get to business. We have been briefed about the contents of this box, would you do the honor of showing us?" Matt leaned and picked the box up and carefully opening it. With his mind he pulled it into the air above his palm. He knew what could happen if it was touched, he hadn't told a soul.

"It's beautiful. Kinda like the Obelisk." Skye said. Matt knew she looked familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it. She reached out with a braced arm, but pulled back quickly.

"It's very dangerous for people it hasn't chose." Matt explained.

"It chose you, and that blue woman. Which is really what we have to discuss today. We know that you're dying Matt, you're running out of fuel. That little bit of energy is going away. We've also seen what you can do, and it's impressive. All of my supervisors are telling me to keep this as far from you as possible."

"Understood, sir." Matt replied.

"But that doesn't mean I'm going to."

"Sir?"

"I'm going to give you a piece of Level 10 classified information. Skye is gifted, and she recently encountered people who helped her control these gifts. They were also gifted, by alien technology. We are calling them Inhumans, but we are calling you ExHuman. It is the name we are giving those who are changed by alien relics, and not technology.

That was why he recognized her! The stone had shown her to him.

"These Infinity Stones are relics of the Universe and are being used on a group of people in Sokovia right now. Well, two people. We have only gotten minor details but we must stop the man using the stone. His name is Baron Von Strucker, and he is one of the last leaders of H.Y.D.R.A remaining after the battle at the DC. I can only imagine how much would've fallen if we hadn't caught on. And if Nick would've actually 'died'."

"It wouldn't have been good."

"No, but we stopped H.Y.D.R.A before it could arise, and now we're finishing the job. I'm going to give you the stone, it trusts you. On one condition, you continue to help the Avengers and protect the world."

"I promise." Director Coulson smiled at his response.

"Oh, and that you not tell the Avengers anything about me or our conversation. Not a single thing about me." Matt nodded. "Good, good day Matt. Let's go."

The door closed behind them and Matt looked down at the Stone, it almost seemed to look back. He turned and walked out of the room in the opposite door. On the other side sat all the Avengers.

"Whoa. Hi guys." Matt said surprised.

"How did it go?" Steve asked. Matt lifted the stone.

"Pretty good." Matt reached out with his second hand and hovered right next to the Orange stone. The Avengers looked at him with concerned looks. "Here goes nothing."

Matt wrapped his hand around the stone.

**Alright, let's get this party started. Okay, so a bit of chronology for you. This takes place right before Age of Ultron, and towards the end of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D season 2. Not quite the total end because Skye still needs to become the Quake and all. So Matt's gonna be included in the Age of Ultron now, which I hope will go great. Okay, stay tuned for the next chapter. Coming soon to a fanfiction near you! (Thanks for reading, it makes me happy)**


	10. Chapter 10: In the Light

The bathroom mirror offered Matt a first hand view of what everyone freaked out about during training. It had been a week since he had absorbed the stone into his blood, and he had spent half of that sleeping from his new power settling in. The stone made Matt feel like he could tear the world apart, which he might actually be able to do.

Matt was still slightly wet from his shower he had taken not five minutes ago, he had put on shorts before he had finally caved. Hawkeye had noticed it when Matt had stopped his arrow midair, which brought everyone else to see.

Focusing, Matt lifted some random object in the room while staring in the mirror. When his powers followed his command, his iris turned orange. It wasn't a dull orange, it had looked like his eyes were glowing.

"Whoa." Matt mumbled watching his eyes intensity fade. Someone coughed behind him, Steve getting his attention.

"It's not too bad, it looks kinda cool actually." Steve said. Matt smiled, it did look pretty cool.

"You here with a mission?" Matt asked bringing his shirt over his head. It was a plain black shirt with a small shield simple on his shoulder.

"Not exactly, but yeah I guess. The council finally talked to the world leaders about bringing the new members into the Avengers. There's no way you're going to be the last, seeing as my friend Sam, and Colonel Rhodes are more than capable. They are allowing it, but it requires you to come out as who you really are. Matt Garetty and the Force. It has to be a press reveal, public acceptance and all." Matt's blood almost ran cold, all these years of hiding, it was about to end.

"When?"

"In about twenty minutes. Tony tried to make it later but, it's out of our hands. Sorry, Matt, we tried to keep you hidden."

"Who's doing the talking?" Matt asked, his voice slightly shaking.

"Me, and Tony. We'll introduce you and see how it goes from there. Then it's to Sokovia. So, suit up in whatever you want the world to see you in." The door shut leaving Matt alone in his bathroom. He slowly walked into his own room in the Avenger Tower.

Tony had given him everything he needed. His room had a window the size of a bus that opened with movement, Matt flying or whatever. There was a large bed in the exact center of the room, and a TV larger than a kitchen table was in front of that. He had the basics for a bedroom.

Matt decided to go with his usual look of jeans and zip up hoodie. On the television Matt watched Tony walk out on a stage front of the tower. Camera's flashed and people cheered, the headline on the bottom read: NEW AVENGER TO BE REVEALED

"Good morning, before we get started today, let's introduce Captain America." Tony said motioning to the door and Steve walked out. He waved and nodded at the cameras. "Today, we are going to be introducing someone who isn't exactly new to the Avengers. I'll let Cap explain."

"This person was made aware to us about a year ago. They were lost and alone and definitely needed our help. And then they died. But death seems to be a fictional thing these days, and he's been made a full time member since."

Matt flew out his window and heard Steve's voice over a speaker, rather than through a TV.

"So, lets welcome. Matt Garetty, our new recruit." Steve said. Matt flew down with nerves bundled in his chest. All the camera's turned to him as he glided to the ground. When he touched down on the stage it seemed like silence would be all that remained.

"Hello." Matt said, making it more awkward.

"Matt will be going by the name, Force. He has proven he is capable of helping us and the world, why don't you show them Matt." Matt nodded and lifted himself above the stage, this was the first public use of his powers since his fight with Andrew. He grabbed water from the nearest fountain and began moving it around. Flashes of cameras let him know people were enjoying this. Matt gently put the water back in the fountain.

"Are there any questions?" Tony asked. Many reporter's hands shot up as Matt set back down on the stage. Tony pointed to one.

"The only thing we have on Matt was the destruction in Seattle, what makes you think he will be a good Avenger." The kindish woman said standing.

"I'm happy you brought that up actually. Matt was only trying to stop his cousin, who had the same powers as him. None of the destruction was caused by Matt, it was caused by his cousin." Tony answered. Steve put a hand on Matt's shoulder.

"So, you're saying Matt fleeing the cops and the rest of the law for months is also because of his cousin?" The reporter snapped.

"No, that was because he was scared. Let me ask you, if you had gotten weird powers and were being chased for them, would be run?"

"I-"

"Next." Tony declared. Matt let Steve push him inside the tower. The door closed and the elevator in the lobby opened quietly.

"Well it's out in the open now." Matt said.

"Yep, and they seem to enjoy you."

"That woman basically said she thinks I'm a threat."

"No, she was just trying to get a rise out of Tony." Steve said.

"Didn't feel like it." Matt stated turning to the wall.

"Wait till you get some action in the field, than you'll have dolls and stories written after you. Then you'll be a hero."

Matt really hoped Steve was right.

**Okay, well now that that's out. Time to make it into Age of Ultron, WHICH I DO NOT OWN TRUST ME OR I'D ACTUALLY BE ABLE TO PAY FOR COLLEGE AND NOT BE STRESSED FOR THE NEXT YEAR AND PANIC EVERY DAY FOR MY FUTURE. Thanks for reading by the way :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Mission 1

Matt ran through the snowy forest as blue beams of energy shot out at him. This was his first field mission with actual S.H.I.E.L.D identification, and it was going great! This was one of the last rogue H.Y.D.R.A bases there was and where one of the last leaders was. Thor was very eager to infiltrate this area, as his brothers scepter was bound to be here. Inside it was an Infinity Stone, just like the one inside Matt. Alarms had sounded almost immediately after stepping into the forest and the Avengers were forced to go on the offensive. With a mighty roar the green Hulk barreled by Matt, leaping onto the bunker firing at him. Matt muttered a thanks before turning down the trail and closer to the giant castle in the distance. The Cap drove by him as did the rest of the Avengers, the group jumped over a fallen tree together, and broke apart again to continue the assault. Iron Man flew up and toward the castle, smashing into the invisible barrier. A curse rang through the radio from Tony, as he bounced off the wall. "Language," Captain America replied before giving orders. Matt had to stifle his laugh before listening back in. "Matt, I want you to team up with Hawkeye, keep these guys focused on the forest." "Roger," Matt replied taking to the air and finding the archer a little ways away from him. There was no words needed as Matt lifted a passing truck and threw it into the nearest tower, causing it to collapse. As a group of soldiers neared, Matt pushed them deeper into the forest. "This is almost too easy." Hawkeye said aiming at the closest bunker and pulling back on the drawstring. "You guys said H.Y.D.R.A was a big threat, how big was it before?" Matt asked as they took cover behind trees. "Oh, it was bad. They had woven their way into every corner of S.H.I.E.L.D, it's a miracle that we didn't lose. But, there was still a large number of them left." "And this is the last base?" "Probably not, but this is where the leadership is strongest." Hawkeye said as the fighting died down. He notched an arrow and sent it soaring. Matt took cover with him but no explosion rang out. Hawkeye fired another but a blue streak shot through the forest. "We have an Enhanced in the field." Cap rang into the radio. A weight slammed into Matt and Steve knocking them down. When they looked up a man with long white hair and stubble chin was slowly walking by. "You didn't see that coming?" He asked before speeding off again. "I'm going after him." Matt said shooting into the air. Hawkeye shouted after him but he was long gone. The trees offered little advantage but finally Matt spotted the streak. Speeding up, Matt grabbed a tree and toppled it right as the blur ran into it. "You're quick." Matt said landing, he reached his hand out and kept the man from running away. "Clint is hit." Natasha cried. "What?" Matt and Steve replied. In a flash the streak broke his hold and resumed his run. "Damn it!" "Get Barton to the ship, Tony's got the scepter." Cap said. Not long later he said, "we have a second enhanced, do not engage. Got Strucker." - "Well, for your first mission, I would say that's a success." Tony said as they walked off into the tower. "Barton was hurt but we have the scepter and can finally end the H.Y.D.R.A string." "I kinda like it." Matt said. "Good, you have to in this line of work." Tony said walking off. "Their names are Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. His powers are fast metabolism, thought process, and agility. Hers are mental manipulation and telepathic force." Maria Hill said as they walked into the tower. Steve gave her a dumb look. "He's fast and she's weird." "Keep an eye out, they're gonna appear again." "My thoughts exactly." Hill said getting in the elevator. "I'll be right behind you." Steve said turning to Matt. "Not bad for your first go." "Thank you." "I'm gonna be keeping you out of the lab for now, just like I kept you away from the scepter in the ship. We don't know what happens when two Infinity Stones get close together, could go south." "Understood." Matt said.

"Good, let's go party."

**So sorry about the delayed upload! College applications and Senior year and a whole bunch of other stuff are taking up way too much time in my life. But this is what I got, Ultron in the next chapter, YAY! **


	12. Chapter 12: A Day On The Raft

**ONE YEAR LATER**

The cell was cold, damp, and small, but it was Matt's new home. Sure he hadn't broken any laws to land himself in this cell, but people we scared of him and fear was strong. Just ask witchy in his neighboring cell. The year he spent working in Chicago had felt like prison, it was more like paradise.

The fight at the airport had gone south so fast. Who knew that the warning Thor gave him would actually be important. When all of it went down, Matt had betrayed his closest ally and joined Iron Man on the side of registering for the Sokovia Accords. Steve's face when it had all went down...

"Hey, don't look so sad all the time. Kills the prison movie vibe." Scott called over to Matt. The giant cuffs on his arms kept him from using his abilities, but it was so tempting to slam the man's face into the bars. "Ant-Man" what a joke, Matt thought to himself. There was a slight glow coming from the inside of the restraints, the Infinity Stone was just as angry as him it seemed.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure we're all so terribly happy." A chilling voice sounded from the cell next to him.

"Shut it, blue face." Hawkeye said from his cell in the corner.

"Or what? Lose your slingshot?" Nebula taunted. Matt knew there was no bother getting involved. They always argued, guess it wasn't like movies, sorry Scott. Ross had told him plain a simple, people like Matt were dangerous. The Raft held the people too dangerous for humanity.

It had all happened so fast, one minute Matt was fighting Scott, the next he was hit into the air and landed next to Vision. As the android was about to shot Falcon out of the sky, Matt's energy flew into him and made the blast hit Rhodey instead. Thor was right when he said it was dangerous to have two Infinity Stones so close together.

"You always were a bit vexing." Hawkeye returned from his cell.

"Right, you knew me so well. This one hosted a nice trip a couple years into the past." Nebula said kicking the wall of her cell.

"Wish I could do that now." Matt replied silently. Crap, he knew they heard him. He had tried so hard to just be quiet and reserved.

"Oh, you do speak," Nebula scoffed, "good, can't have you going all catatonic now."

"Why so that purple dude can steal my stone again?" Matt replied.

"His name is Thanos, and I don't do business with him anymore." Matt could tell from her tone that there was more to this story, but he decided to not press that.

"Daddy issues?" Matt pushed, he knew he shouldn't get involved but he couldn't help himself. Two years ago Nebula had forced the Soul Stone out of Matt's body and killed him, could you blame him for being quick to be angry about it.

"You could say that." Nebula replied.

"Weren't you getting the Time Stone for him?" Matt asked feeling his eyes briefly illuminate their flare of orange.

"No, but that's none of your business."

"It kinda is now." Matt stated.

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are?" Nebula asked him with a harshness to her voice that he could almost say was jealousy.

"No but I'm sure you're about to inform me." Matt sarcastically replied. The other prisoners were just sitting in their various cells, watching with amusement as the two went back and forth.

"You were the housing vessel for not one, but two Infinity Stones. The energies of the two more than enough to kill you, but somehow they both allowed you to hold their power. I watched as a Kree Imperial was corrupted by an Infinity Stone and eventually destroyed by it. I don't think you understand the burden you now hold on your shoulders. Infinity Stones aren't toys, they are the most powerful relics in the universe, and you've used two to your own wim."

"Listen you little-" Matt stopped talking when the building shook. Dust cascaded from the ceiling and landed on his longer than usual hair. The guards outside their cell block shouted but were quickly silenced. The door banged twice before it was ripped open. The lights went down as soon as the alarm blared. A man walked slowly into the room and pressed a card into the control panel. All the cells opened at once freeing them. Matt looked at the person who had freed them and lost his breath.

"Good to see you, Cap." Sam said walking forward. Matt stumbled along with Wanda, both of their arms were bound preventing well balance. Nebula strode out with pride, but she did not make a move other than that. Matt felt renewed strength as the barrier keeping his powers restrained was deactivated. Drawing power from his Infinity Stone, Matt pulled on his restraints and felt them explode off his hands, the bars on his feet soon followed.

Matt felt so alive, the power coursing through his veins was so welcoming. The orange in eyes had never felt so great, even after Ultron and Hive this was still so much power flowing through him.

"We don't have a lot of time, I took out the guards on the control deck but there are reinforcements coming." Matt could hear the steps of guards approaching their cells. Gently Matt moved his way into the front of the group. As two guards turned into the door Matt held his hands up and exploded their guns with a thought, next he sent them flying into the nearest wall. When the ordeal was over, Matt found himself hovering a tiny bit. Moving forward, while still not touching the ground, Matt knocked guard after guard to the ground with just his mind. He knew he was overdoing it, but all this energy felt so good.

Following Steve's commands, the group, including Nebula, walked toward the quinjet Steve had stolen. Blood slowly dripped down Matt's nose but if anyone noticed they didn't say anything. As the rounded the next corner the man himself, Ross, stood with ten armed personnel.

"I would stop while you can if I were you." Ross simply stated. With a flick Matt sent the man toppling backward. Gunfire opened up but Wanda was blocking them with her red energy. Nebula jumped forward and took out five without even wavering, Clint took out the other five.

"Let's move." Cap said as they ran toward the quinjet. Now Matt eased himself to the ground and ran into the jet. Everyone found a place to sit as Cap eased into the pilot seat and took off. Nebula's hand came into Matt's view holding a towel.

"You look disgusting." Nebula said as Matt took the towel.

"Thanks." Matt replied with a bit of sarcasm.

"So where are we going, Cap?" Sam said from the back of the jet. It was a question that had probably occurred to all of them but no one had asked.

"Wakanda, the only country we can actually be safe in." Steve said as the quinjet took off at max speed.

**So I know it's been forever and I also know that this is completely different than where I left off. I just decided it would be best if I wasn't bound to entirely canon events like AoU or Civil War. The next few chapters are gonna come but probably spaced far apart as my first year of college nears. I will be trying my hardest to keep this updated I promise. **


	13. Chapter 13: Hello Again pt 2

Matt was napping when the quinjet set down in the small African Kingdom, Wakanda. Home of the strongest metal on Earth, vibranium, the kingdom was the site of many S.H.I.E.L.D operations and even more covert black market personnel. Not too long ago, Matt was here fighting the A.I known as Ultron with the Avengers. No matter what the media might have said about Tony and the Avengers about the psycho robot, Matt felt like the group had done well in stopping a global extinction. Ross and the United Nations might disagree, but Matt thought they did good that day.

However, following his dispute with Ultron, Matt was confronted with the next part of his vision of the future. Daisy Johnson, once known to him as Skye, had asked for his help in taking down an Inhuman. Matt was reinstated to his Level 8 Agent Status and he did a little background reading on the Inhumans. Alien weapons thousands of years old, awakening awesome abilities in the modern world, it was like a fairy tale. Daisy had asked for his help simply because Matt couldn't be controlled by the Inhuman. Hive, as he was called, was attempting to build a mass army of Inhumans and turn the world into his slaves. Luckily, Daisy and Matt took care of the threat, at a great personal cost to Daisy. While Daisy had lost the man she loved, Matt had found his once again.

"Wake up." Steve shook Matt softly, waking the man from his slumber. The sky was black with night and the jungle roared around them. Had Matt not been in an underwater prison not a few hours ago he would almost assume he was on vacation. T'Challa was waiting for them at the doors to a massive building. The dark skinned King was in a nice suit and tie, not his vibranium panther Matt was used to seeing. The King greeted Steve as he walked toward him. Both of them exchanged some words before T'Challa moved and allowed them access.

Nebula walked in front of Matt, her demeanor was that of a spoiled child. It occurred to Matt at that point that she was still a villain and had killed him two short years ago.

"So what, are you good suddenly?" Matt asked the blue skinned warrior as she kept walking.

"No, but with Thanos no longer protecting me and Ronan long since dead, I feel like it's best to hide out on this disgusting rock."

"We should've left you on the Raft." Matt scoffed as he began to walk forward.

"I think you should no longer look at me as an enemy, but do not look at me as a your friend." Nebula said thrusting her arm in front of him.

"Trust me," Matt said flashing his eyes at her, "I don't." With a thought Nebula was pushed out of his way and Matt was striding into the castle. Steve put a hand on his shoulder as he walked by, stopping him.

"You guys go ahead, we'll catch up." Steve said as he pulled Matt into a side room. "Did you over do it a little back there?"

"Not really, I've done harder things." Matt said briefly remembering fighting a whole army of robots.

"Okay, just making sure. Also, just because we didn't agree on the whole Sokovia Accords thing, doesn't mean I don't think of you the same way I did before. You're still my recruit." Steve said. Matt nodded his thanks. "She's waiting for you on the third floor in a room marked with your name." Steve said allowing Matt to walk passed him.

Matt tried to take his time reaching his room, but it wasn't possible. The two had reunited just before the war between the Avengers began. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Matt pushed the door open.

"Took you long enough." Casey said sitting on a chair next to a large bed.

"Sorry, was kinda stuck in prison." Matt said, realizing he was still in his inmate jumpsuit.

"Honestly, my time in Terrigenesis was faster." Casey said pulling Matt into a hug. Even now Matt couldn't bear to remember his horror when Hive went on a recruiting mission to Seattle. Fearing for his girlfriend, Matt flew to the city to try and save her. Dropping one Terrigen crystal was enough to make the entire public square infected. Casey was just on the outside of the shockwave, freezing as Matt flew toward her. The relief he felt when she broke out of it a few minutes later, now as an Inhuman.

"Well duh, minutes versus weeks?" Matt chuckled. "There's no math there."

"Says the one who didn't graduate." Casey countered.

"Okay, fair, rude but fair." Matt said shedding his jumpsuit, feeling truly free. Taking a quick glance back at his girlfriend he smiled, things were actually starting to look up for once.

**Hey guys, just a quick short update. The next one will probably be delayed with events occurring in my life in a few days. I will update hopefully before August, until then thank you for reading. Much more to come after this. Reviews are great btw.**


	14. Chapter 14: Thanos' Quest

The night wore deep and Matt soon found himself unable to rest comfortably in the super sized, deluxe bed provided to him. The dreams he had witnessed for the last week had left him tired and unable to go long periods without growing dizzy. He knew he should talk to someone about his nightmares, maybe Wanda could even help stop them, but he didn't want to seem weaker than the rest of the half Avengers.

Half Avengers, that seemed to be a good title for their ragtag group. The Avengers as it was, were disbanded. One half as wanted criminals, and the other as scattered heroes. The conflict between Iron Man and Captain America had left Earth's Mightiest Heroes divided and fallen.

"You okay?" Casey asked sitting up next to him. It was already very weird having to adjust to her being back into his life, even weirder that she had powers. This was the third time he had woken her up with his nightmares, and the third time he was telling her the same thing.

"I'm fine, Cas. Just gonna go for a walk quick." Matt slowly stood up out of bed, he didn't bother putting a shirt on, the Wakandan jungle would keep him more than warm. Striding out to the nearest balcony, Matt leaned against the glass railing. The giant stone Black Panther statue was covered in early morning fog. In the low sunlight Matt could make out the light orange pigment in his veins. The Time Stone working its way into his blood cells and throughout his body.

"Good morning." Nebula said from behind him. She was in a purple shirt and black pants, unusually looking kinda nice. The alien-cyborg had an unwelcome welcoming to the castle, it was agreed that she could stay, but when it was made possible she would return home.

"Hi." Matt said returning his gaze to the jungle. Even this early the wet heat was making its way into the air.

"I expect you've had another nightmare." Nebula said sitting in the nearest chair, funny how the only person who knew was the same one who gave him the nightmares. "Same as last night?"

"No, different this time." Matt muttered.

"Really?" Nebula asked in what sounded like disbelief, but was more like wonder.

"It wasn't just Thanos, this time he was holding something. It was my Infinity Stone, the one I had before. He said 'One of the six' and put it into this gauntlet he was wearing. I don't really know what it meant."

"Dad was always looking for the Infinity Gems, as he called them, even got his hand on one way back when. Unfortunately he gave that to the Asgardian Frost Giant and things went south from there. Now it's in the androids forehead. Seeing as both Loki and Ronan failed in giving him the stones, I expect he's taken matters into his own hands." Nebula told Matt.

"Nebula, you've shared the stone with me, you know that these aren't nightmares." Matt said finally turning to her.

"No, they're visions. Which means you're seeing Thanos as he is, was, or is going to be. He's had your old stone for two years now, I'm surprised he didn't move sooner. After I betrayed him to help Ronan, taking your stone was the only way to prove my loyalty to him. But when he told me what he planned to do with them, I could stay no longer."

"What is he planning to do with them?" Matt asked.

"Rule the universe, that is his quest. Master the stones, master the universe." Nebula finished.

"Well, there's two here, and one on Asgard. I expect he'll have his work cut out for him." Matt said looking up at the sky.

"There's a reason Thanos got the title of being the Most Powerful Being in the Universe, I don't want him to have to remind the universe of that." Nebula said walking back inside.

"He just might have to." Matt said to no one.

"Okay, today is another basic lesson." Daisy said from the sidelines. Both Matt and Casey were in their training gear, wielding their weapons. Matt was armed with six metal balls that orbited around his hand. Casey had chosen a sword, pretty badass if Matt could sum it up. "Matt I know you have literally years on me in having your powers, but I figure this will help Casey learn hers. Afterall, ExHuman and Inhuman, perfect couple. Matt, I want you to come at Casey with everything you've got."

Matt grinned and sent the six balls flying in rapid succession. Casey rolled to the side and they embedded themselves in the wall behind her. Running at Matt, Casey brought her hand to her side and a ball of light appeared in her palm. Matt took to the air and dodged as beam after beam of energy flew at him. Finally Casey ran out of light and Matt recalled the metal balls. The six orbited around Casey faster and faster, slowly closing in. Bringing her sword out, she held it horizontally and the balls cut themselves in half.

"Not bad." Matt said with a smirk.

"Just getting started." Casey said holding her hand out, the light from the nearest bulb flew into his palm and she threw it at Matt. She did this repeatedly until it was completely dark in the room, except for one exception, Matt's skin. Giving a soft orange glow, Matt was easily locatable. Noticing this, Matt sent all his energy out into a shield around his body. Casey's sword bounced off the shell repeatedly until she sent all the lights back into their bulbs, pulled them back and and sent one massive beam at Matt. The shield cracked horribly, but thanks to the power of the Time Stone, it did not break. Slowly each light turned back on and Casey was sitting on the ground where Matt had last seen her.

"I think that was great practice today, Casey great use of your environment. First time I used my powers for real, I blew a forest away." Daisy said.

"I made air punch a guy in the face." Matt said with a cheshire grin.

"Nice Matt. Thank you, Daisy, I really appreciate it." Casey said.

"Anytime, afterall I don't entirely have a home yet. S.H.I.E.L.D is still hunting me."

"It's nice when you come and visit though." T'Challa said walking into the room.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay." Daisy said giving a small bow to the King.

"Anytime, no one should be afraid to hide what they are. Although, I cannot say I am pleased with you breaking the Sokovia Accords like this."

"You know I'm doing good." Daisy said.

"Mrs. Johnson, everyone good or evil, believes that in their heart, they are doing good." T'Challa said before walking toward the door. "Always a pleasure Mrs. Quake."

"Quake?" Matt asked turning to the black haired Inhuman.

"It's what the media is calling me." Daisy said.

"Not terrible, I was freak for about two years before the Avengers took me in." Matt said with a grin.

"Very funny, Garetty, my turn now. Let's go." Daisy said taking a fighting stance.

"Bring it." Matt said lifting himself slightly off the ground, lifting more metal balls. The two flew at each other in a fury of telekinetic and seismic blasts.

**So bad news bears time, college plan fell apart last minute, good news cat I get to write more! This really just popped into my head and it is currently 6am where I am. This is spur of the moment and I think it'll let me shape each character more. Further explaining, Casey's powers are Photokinesis, i.e the ability to manipulate light. Also, this takes place about a month or so after Civil War, a year after Age of Ultron, and two years after Guardians of the Galaxy. This is so beyond not canon anymore lol, Doctor Strange (fav hero by the way) will probably make an appearance very soon simply because I love the Sorcerer Supreme and I'm so happy he's in the MCU and I can introduce him into this. Okay, next chapter even though I suck at timing them will probably be out before September ends, so someone wake up Green Day a little early? Thanks guys, reviews are awesome and favs and follows are amazing. **


	15. Chapter 15: No Rest For The Wicked

Heavy footsteps echoed through the empty space surrounding the pile of bodies that lay upon the ground. A small chuckle resounded as the giant figure stepped closer. There was no words said, no explanation provided as time seemed to stop flowing. Hulk lay on the back of the pile, spikes protruding out of his back. Thor was next, Mjolnir still in his grip. Hawkeye was sitting with an arrow nocked, like he was going to keep on fighting even without a heartbeat. Widow was perhaps the saddest, her eyes were open staring into her enemy with a look of aggression. Below her lay the shield made of vibranium, the world's strongest metal, ripped clean in two. Steve lay at the bottom, the last to fall.

Matt was horrified, but he could say or do nothing as he was slowly carried closer to the bodies. A hand clasped around his throat, the man was forced to hang limply as he approached his friends.

Thanos gave him a small smile before he held his hand, armed with a gauntlet fused with the Infinity Stones, out into space. A portal opened in front of them and the armies of the Dark Elves and Chitauri flew toward the Earth. The grip tightened on his throat until a snap echoed around them. Matt went limp and dropped next to Steve, staring as the Avenger's Last Mission became a failure.

Matt woke up again, the nightmares continued to get even worse. Thanos haunted him day after day, night after night, dream after dream. Sleep was something Matt was terrified of now, for sleep meant returning to the realm of nightmares.

Casey wasn't awake this time as Matt opened the door and walked to the gym. It was very cliche but Matt always found it easiest to work out after a bad dream.

Matt took his time dragging out the heavy set of weights onto the foam pad of a floor. With ease he chained them to his hips and clasped the belt on. Slowly, Matt pulled himself aloft, concentrating solely on flying with an added two hundred pounds. It was easy enough to hold his own weight up, especially after being able to do it for so many years, but he needed to get stronger and faster.

If and when Thanos came, he needed to be prepared. Nebula had told him many times that Thanos could not be defeated and was invincible. Matt, however, could not believe that. It wasn't just that Matt was fighting for the Infinity Stone inside him, he was fighting for his life. Last time he had lost his stone, he had died almost immediately. The odds of there being even a sliver of energy left inside him twice was unrealistic.

With this workout Matt was not only able to move faster, but was able to control himself much better. With the added muscle on himself and his ability, it wasn't difficult to even break the sound barrier. Faster than a speeding bullet, he knew he had heard that somewhere before. Even on top of being able to fly faster, he was able to lift more with his mind. Matt had felt himself getting stronger with each passing day, until his rubber band of power, snapped.

Matt was floating slightly watching Quake stand before him. The two had been at it for hours, but no one was going to come between them. Steve watched from the sidelines with T'Challa, making sure it didn't get out of hand. The sparring had been escalating slowly since the beginning.

"Maybe you two should give it a rest?" Steve offered from the sidelines, with a quick glare from both of the fighters he quickly shut up. Quake held out her hand and sent a series of seismic waves at Matt, who flew out of the way to avoid them. The two went back and forth again but it was obvious the fight was reaching it's end.

Daisy backed Matt into a corner and pounded him with blasts relentlessly. Matt forced all his energy forward to hold a shield, stopping them from hitting him directly. The wall behind him cracked under the immense pressure. Matt felt a burning in his chest and the usually soft orange glow of the Infinity Stone turned bright, his eyes became a piercing orange and he began to scream. Daisy stopped her onslaught but Matt had no control of what was happening anymore. A loud ringing blared in his ears and he continued to scream in pain. T'Challa and Steve ran forward but the two could really do nothing.

With one triumphant yell Matt sent a wave of energy throughout the room, shattering the mirrors on the walls and the lights above them, before he collapsed unconscious.

It was nearly a day later that Matt awoke in the castle's infirmary. Casey was seated next to him watching something on the news. There was a vague ringing still resounding in his ears, but not enough to actually cause pain. Matt was unbearably weak, to the point where even moving his hand was difficult.

A light noise was all it took for Casey to notice him being awake and to quickly turn her attention to him.

"Matt! You scared the crap out of me!" She yelled before hugging him tightly. "You said you could control your powers, that it wasn't like Seattle anymore."

"I can, Cas, that wasn't my powers." Matt replied quietly.

"He's right," Nebula spoke from the doorway, "that was the Infinity Stone inside of him trying to protect him."

"Why are you here?" Casey asked with more than a hint of sourness.

"Cas..." Matt said trying to intervene.

"Because I heard what happened and I was curious to see how he was doing. I think you Terran's call it...'caring'." Nebula dished walking into the room.

"Yeah you care so much, after you killed him two years ago." Casey spat.

"I have explained myself enough to you people, I don't like repeating myself."

"Listen here you blue faced-"

"Enough!" Matt yelled generating a light breeze through the room. The effort of that was enough to make him pant. "Cas layoff." Matt could immediately tell that was the wrong thing to say as the lights in the room suddenly exploded. With a glare Casey left the room.

"Uh-oh, trouble in paradise." Nebula muttered earning a glare from Matt. "Just trying to be funny, something I was told your species enjoys."

"Pick your moments." Matt said leaning into the pillows. It was beyond dark now that all the lights had been shattered, the only source of it was the TV on his wall.

"So how did it feel?" Nebula asked.

"How did what feel?"

"Having nearly unlimited power older than the universe explode through your body at once?"

"Like I was dying and I had entered the ninth circle of Hell." Matt half joked.

"I am unfamiliar to Terran religion therefore your analogy does not reach me." Nebula overly explained.

"It hurt."

"I would imagine, eventually you'll be able to control all that power." Nebula said walking back out the door.

"Unless Thanos kills me before I can do that." Matt said.

"Trouble sleeping?" Steve spoke from behind him, making him jump. The weights on his waist pulled him down fast and sent him crashing the ground. With a groan he lay on the floor. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's cool, been awhile since my face hit the floor that hard." Matt said standing slowly and unhooking the belt. It occurred to him that he standing in only his boxers, but Steve didn't seem to care.

"Funny, have another nightmare?" Steve asked him. Matt shot him a questioning look. "Like I couldn't tell, I'm surprised you haven't collapsed from exhaustion yet."

"Yeah, I did." Matt kept his answer simple and to the point.

"Wanna tell me what about?" Steve offered, Matt shook his head.

"Not important." The total and complete lie was easy to say, but was hardly believed by Steve, the man however said nothing. Matt started to walk out of the room, but Steve held a weight up in the air.

"Hold this." He said suddenly dropping it, Matt quickly caught it with his mind. "And this, and this, this one too." Steve kept tossing more and more up in the air but Matt continued to hold them up with ease. He was easily holding over a thousand pounds, which wasn't too difficult, he'd lifted several cars at once before. "I remember when I first met you, you could hardly lift household objects without losing control."

"Been a few years." Matt said gently setting them down.

"Yes it has. Well you better get back to bed, I doubt T'Challa wants you wondering the castle in your Hanes." Matt's face went red but Steve just chuckled before putting the weights away. "Come find me in the morning, I think we finally have something to do."

**Look who actually made one their own set deadlines! Okay bit of news, the chapter after the next will be released after Doctor Strange is released in America, and I'm going to introduce him into this story for a few chapters so that'll be cool. I have the next chapter planned out, not written so plan for it around Halloween or so. The Doctor Strange arc as I'll call it will start in Chapter 17 and in November sometime (this will go until probably Chapter 20, where the whole fic will probably end). This story takes a long time for me to update, but I'm keeping with it so that's gotta be something right? I'm not sure if I'll continue this universe after it ends, guess it depends on how I'm feeling and what people think!**

**Please leave feedback if you want, and thank you for reading to this point (it's only going to go up from here)**


End file.
